


Connie vs. Sleep & Productivity

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is literally me here, Fanfiction, Gen, Meta, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Connie can't sleep, can't stop procrastinating, and she has the urge to write fanfiction. She just doesn't know what.





	Connie vs. Sleep & Productivity

Connie said she was going to work on her fanfiction tonight. It was a  _ Golf Quest Mini/Lonely Blade _ crossover, nothing too elaborate, written for Steven’s birthday. Which was in two weeks. And she’d only completed a single paragraph. 

 

Tonight was the night, she told herself. Tonight she cleared her schedule, finished her homework early and barricaded herself in her room… Only to find herself preoccupied by a Let’s Play of  _ Crying Breakfast Friends: Save the Bread,  _ three hours long at that. She figured she would just be able to put it on in the background, but, well, that’s what she always figured, and it  _ never _ panned out (11:59pm essay submission times were the bane of her existence). 

 

And now it was hours past her bedtime, as she sat in front of the single-paragraph Gaggle Doc, idly staring at the blinking cursor. Connie didn’t want to sleep — that would be unproductive, plus she had a Half Day tomorrow so she was sleeping in no matter what — and she still felt the urge to write  _ something…  _ Just not Steven’s gift _.  _ On a whim, she whipped out her phone and called up the one person who’d understand.

 

_ “Oh, I see! You’re lazy!”  _ Peridot declared with her usual level of tact into her tablet camera.

 

“...Thanks, Peridot, but I was more looking for inspiration, you know?”

 

“Well 97.8% of the media consumed by me is Camp Pining Hearts…”

 

“Which I haven’t seen.”

 

“A  _ travesty  _ of the ages, to be certain. But if you require guidance for fandom-based fictional writings, and it is  _ not  _ a Percy/Pierre fluff piece, then I’m afraid I am of no help as such a work is clearly an abomination.”

 

“...Say, does Lapis watch  _ Under the Knife?” _

 

Connie heard Lapis grab the tablet. “Yes! Oh my stars, Peridot  _ hates _ it.”

 

“I don’t like the sight of human bodily fluids, okay?!” Peridot shouted.

 

“Anyway,” Connie continued, “I’m in a writing mood tonight but I wasn’t able to get to Steven’s gift, and I called up hoping for some ideas? This would just be for me, something short and sweet.”

 

“Let’s see…” Lapis pondered. “How about Dr. Banner and Dr. Blake being goofy together after surgery?”

 

“Ah, a Blakner shipper,” Connie giggled. “A woman of good taste, you are.”

 

“Guilty as charged.”

 

“Thanks so much, Lapis! I’ll see you guys soon! Oh, and I’ll send you the CF3 link!” Connie said as she closed the call and got to writing.

 

She was going to write the  _ shit  _ out of this drabble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350 and CoreyWW for beta-reading!


End file.
